Corvatz
Corvatz (コーバッツ, Kōbattsu) was a player in Sword Art Online. He was an acting General of the Aincrad Liberation Front, the self proclaimed peace keepers of the game. Biography Episode 2 Corvatz was one of the players present for the Illfang raid. When Diabel failed to come up with a good strategy to fight the Boss and asked for suggestions he and another player came up with the brilliant strategy to "group up and hit it till it dies", which Diabel reluctantly accepted due to them not having a better option. He was presumably one of the players to witness Kirito and Asuna defeat Illfang. Pre-Episode 8 After the First Floor was cleared Corvatz ended up joining a guild called the "Aincrad Liberation Front" and eventually became a General. At some point he discovered an item which caused Spanish Guitar music to play when ever he talked, and so adopted a Hispanic persona in order to boost the moral of his fellow guild members, which ironically resulted in him annoying them. Despite this, Corvatz was really dedicated to his new persona and kept using it. Episode 8 Kirito and Asuna were unknowingly reunited with Corvatz in Episode 8, when Corvatz was leading a squadron of his Guild in the Floor 74 dungeon. By the time Corvatz met with them his guild mates were completely exhausted, but Corvatz proclaimed that they were going to clear the floor nonetheless. Despite the protests of Klein and Kirito, Corvatz boasted that his "brilliant Boss clearing strategy has never failed to defeat a foe", despite the fact he hadn't killed a Boss with it himself yet. He then rallied his reluctant men to fellow him into the Boss Room. Once in the Boss Room, the Boss, the Gleam Eyes, soon overwhelmed him and his men, and they were unable to leave as their teleport crystals weren't working. Kirito and Asuna soon arrived to check on them and Kirito suggested that to Corvatz that he should use his brilliant strategy. Corvatz agreed, and commanded his men to "group up and hit it till it dies", which made Kirito realize who Corvatz was. The Gleam Eyes then took one swing at Corvatz and drained his heath, his final words being "Do not fear, my friends. Corvatz... can never... di..." Legacy After Corvatz death Kirito proceeded to defeat the Boss almost single-handedly in order to save his guild mates, which was then shared through out the game as it turned out one of the guild members was livestreaming. Personality Corvatz often presented himself as a skilled, brave, noble and experienced leader and brilliant strategist, but in actuality he was an extremely arrogant and egotistical noob with poor leadership skills. While Corvatz believed in his men and encouraged them to fight, they did not feel the same way due to his incompetence and poor leadership as he often neglected to give them anytime to rest as well as go straight into a higher level Boss Room despite being low leveled. He was extremely dedicated to his Hispanic persona, as he believed it boosted his men's moral, despite the clear signs that it did the opposite and annoyed them. Differences from the Original In the original his name is spelt "Kobatz" and he doesn't talk like a Spaniard nor are his words punctuated with Spanish guitar. He also isn't a General in the Aincrad Liberation Force in the original, he was a Lieutenant-Colonel, and he isn't implied to have been one of the players who fought the First Boss. The conversation he has with Kirito, Asuna and Klein is mostly the same, except for the fact that the reason Kobatz talked to them in the first place was because Kirito had a complete map of the area, which Kobatz demanded Kirito give to him. Quotes TBA Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Kobatz is voiced by Inada Tetsu. * In the English Dub Kobatz is voiced by Joshua Tomar. * In the Abridged Series Corvatz was voice by Cheesemanjoe before being replaced by KaggyVA. Appearances References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:SAO Players Category:Deceased Characters Category:Side Characters